wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Trzej muszkieterowie/I/15
| autor= | autor1=Aleksander Dumas (ojciec) | sekcja=Tom I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ XV URZĘDNICY I WOJSKOWI. Nazajutrz po wypadkach, wyżej opowiedzianych, gdy Athos nie pokazywał się, d‘Artagnan i Porthos zawiadomili o jego zniknięciu pana de Tréville. Aramis zaś, zażądawszy pięciodniowego urlopu, wyjechał do Rouen, gdzie, jak mówiono, miał do załatwienia interesy familijne. Pan de Tréville był ojcem dla swoich podwładnych. Najpodrzędniejszy z nich, skoro tylko nosił mundur oddziału, pewien był jego pomocy i poparcia, jak u rodzonego brata. Tréville, dowiedziawszy się o wypadku z Athosem, udał się natychmiast do urzędnika, mającego kontrolę nad sprawami kryminalnemi. Sprowadzono oficera, dowodzącego wartą w więzieniu Krzyża Czarnego, i z jego objaśnień dowiedziano się, że Athos osadzony był czasowo w Forcie Biskupim.. Athos przeszedł wszystkie takie same przykrości, jakie znieść musiał Bonacieux. Obecni byliśmy przy konfrontacji dwóch więźniów. Athos, który milczał dotąd z obawy, aby d‘Artagnanowi nie zbrakło potrzebnego czasu, oświadczył teraz stanowczo, iż nazywa się Athos, a nie d‘Artagnan. Dodał, iż nie zna ani pani, ani pana Bonacieux; że nie mówił z nimi nigdy; że przyszedł odwiedzić d‘Artagnana około dziewiątej wieczorem, a przedtem był u pana de Tréville, u którego obiadował; dodał i to również, iż dwudziestu świadków może stwierdzić ten fakt i wymienił kilkanaście osób, wysoko postawionych, a pomiędzy innymi księcia de la Trémouille. Drugi zastępca sędziego, również jak i pierwszy, uczuł się oszołomiony tem jasnem i stanowczem zeznaniem muszkietera, któremu rad byłby pokazać swą wyższość, jako urzędnik cywilny człowiekowi, noszącemu szpadę; lecz nazwisko pana de Tréville i księcia de la Trémouille, zwróciło jego uwagę. Odesłano Athosa do kardynała, lecz na nieszczęście był on wtedy w Luwrze u króla. Była to właśnie pora, w której pan de Tréville, wyszedłszy od urzędnika, rozpatrującego sprawy kryminalne i od naczelnika Fortu Biskupiego, nie znalazł Athosa i przybył do Jego Królewskiej Mości. Jako dowódca muszkieterów, pan de Tréville miał wstęp do króla o każdej godzinie. Wiadomo, jakie były uprzedzenia króla względem królowej, uprzedzenia, zręcznie podsycane przez kardynała, który pod względem intryg nieskończenie więcej niedowierzał kobietom, aniżeli mężczyznom. Jedną z najgłówniejszych przyczyn tego uprzedzenia, była przyjaźń Anny Austrjackiej dla pani de Chevreuse. Dwie te kobiety więcej mu sprawiały niepokoju, niż wojna z Hiszpanją, zatargi z Anglją i finansowe kłopoty. W jego przekonaniu, pani de Chevreuse, przewyższała królową nietylko w intrygach politycznych, ale, co go znacznie więcej dręczyło, i w intrygach miłosnych, Kiedy więc kardynał powiedział królowi, że pani de Chevreuse, która za karę zesłana była do Tours, przyjechała do Paryża, przebywała tu pięć dni, zmyliła tropy policji, król wpadł w gniew gwałtowny. Kapryśny i niestały, chciał, aby go nazywano: Ludwikiem Sprawiedliwym i Ludwikiem Skromnym. Potomność z trudnością zrozumie ten charakter, który historja wyjaśnia faktami, a nigdy rozumowaniem. Gdy zaś kardynał dodał, że pani de Chevreuse nietylko przyjechała do Paryża, ale królowa zawiązała z nią jeszcze na nowo tajemniczą korespondencję, gdy zapewnił, że miał już w rękach nitkę tej zawiłej intrygi, a byłby nawet całą rzecz pochwycił na gorącym uczynku, lecz pewien muszkieter, wysłaniec królowej, poważył się z bronią w ręku napaść na czcigodnych sądowników, badających bezstronnie tę sprawę, Ludwik XIII-ty, nie będąc w stanie zapanować nad sobą, podążył ku apartamentom królowej, z bladą twarzą, z niemą pogardą i oburzeniem, które, gdy wybuchnęło, doprowadzało do najchłodniejszego okrucieństwa. A jednak w tem, co mówił kardynał, nie było jeszcze ani wzmianki o Buckinghamie. Wtedy właśnie wszedł pan de Tréville, zimny, grzeczny i ubrany bez zarzutu. Obecność kardynała i widok zmienionego oblicza króla ostrzegły go, co zaszło pomiędzy nimi, i poczuł się silnym, jak Samson wobec Filistynów. Ludwik XIII brał już za klamkę u drzwi. Na szmer, sprawiony przez wchodzącego pana de Tréville, obejrzał się. — O! w porę pan przychodzisz — odezwał się król, który, wpadłszy już w pasję, powściągnąć jej nie był w stanie — pięknych rzeczy dowiaduję się o pańskich muszkieterach. — A ja — rzekł z zimną krwią de Tréville — piękne rzeczy mam donieść Waszej Królewskiej Mości o jego cywilnych urzędnikach. — Co takiego? — zapytał wyniośle król. — Mam zaszczyt oznajmić Waszej Królewskiej Mości — mówił dalej Tréville tym samym tonem — iż pewni prokuratorzy, komisarze i niżsi urzędnicy policji, ludzie wielce szanowni, lecz, jak widać, mocno zaciekli przeciw mundurowi wojskowemu, pozwolili sobie aresztować w domu i wrzucić do więzienia jednego z moich, a raczej z twoich muszkieterów, Najjaśniejszy Panie, człowieka bez zarzutu, nieledwie znakomitego, którego Wasza Królewska Mość zna z dobrej strony, bo jest nim pan Athos. — Athos — machinalnie powtórzył król — tak, w istocie znam to nazwisko. — Racz przypomnieć sobie, Najjaśniejszy Panie — mówił dalej Tréville — iż pan Athos jest tym muszkieterem, który w owym smutnej pamięci pojedynku zranił tak niebezpiecznie pana de Cahusac. Ale, monsiniorze — ciągnął dalej Tréville, zwracając się do kardynała — spodziewam się, iż pan de Cahusac przyszedł już zupełnie do zdrowia? — Dziękuję!... — odparł kardynał, przygryzając ze złości wargi. — Otóż pan Athos poszedł odwiedzić jednego ze swoich przyjaciół, którego nie zastał, młodego bearneńczyka, kadeta z gwardji Jego Królewskiej Mości, z oddziału Desessarts, zaledwie jednak zdążył usiąść i wziąć książkę do ręki, aby skrócić oczekiwanie na przyjaciela, gdy chmara pachołków i żołnierzy otoczyła dom, i kilkoro drzwi wyłamała... Kardynał uczynił królowi znak porozumienia, jakby chciał wypowiedzieć: „To właśnie ta sprawa, o której mówiłem“. — Znane nam jest to wszystko — odpowiedział król — a stało się to dla naszego dobra. — Więc — rzekł Tréville — dla dobra Waszej Królewskiej Mości także pochwycono jednego z niewinnych muszkieterów moich, osadzono w więzieniu, jak złoczyńcę, i wśród urągających tłumów prowadzono tego zacnego rycerza, który po dziesięćkroć przelewał krew swoją w usługach Waszej Królewskiej Mości i gotów powtórzyć to zawsze. — Ba! — odezwał się król z pewnem wahaniem — to się tak rzeczy miały? — Pan de Tréville przemilczał — podchwycił z najwyższą flegmą kardynał — iż ten niewinny muszkieter, ten zacny rycerz, na godzinę przedtem, z bronią w ręku, napadł na czterech urzędników sądowych, wydelegowanych przeze mnie dla wyświetlenia sprawy jak najdrażliwszej. — Wzywam Waszą Eminencję, aby tego dowiódł — wykrzyknął Tréville z prawdziwie gaskońską otwartością i z czysto żołnierską szorstkością — na godzinę bowiem przedtem pan Athos, który, jak zwierzyć się muszę Waszej Królewskiej Mości, jest człowiekicm wielce znakomitego rodu, zaszczycał nas, po skończonym obiedzie, rozmową w moim salonie, z księciem de la Trémouille, z hrabią de Chalus, którzy również z nim byli. Król popatrzył na kardynała. — Protokół zaświadcza, odezwał się kardynał, w odpowiedzi na nieme pytanie króla — że ludzie pobici zeznali to, co miałem zaszczyt przedstawić Waszej Królewskiej Mości. — Protokuł urzędników cywilnych nie wart słowa honoru żołnierskiego — z dumą odparł Tréville. — No, no, Tréville, cicho bądź — rzekł król. — Jeżeli jego eminencja, ma jakieś podejrzenia względem którego z moich muszkieterów — odezwał się Tréville — sprawiedliwość pana kardynała dość jest znana, abym sam zażądał śledztwa. — W domu, gdzie śledztwo sądowe było zarządzone — kończył obojętnie kardynał — mieszka, zdaje mi się, pewien bearneńczyk, przyjaciel muszkieterów. — Wasza eminencja chce mówić o panu d‘Artagnan? — Chcę mówić o młodzieńcu, którego protegujesz, panie de Tréville. — Tak, eminencjo, ten sam. — Czy nie przypuszczasz pan, iż młodzieniec ów namawiał do złego.... — Pana Athosa, człowieka dwa razy odeń starszego? — przerwał mu Tréville — nie, monsiniorze. Zresztą, pan d‘Artagnan wieczór ten u mnie przepędził. — Masz tobie! — rzekł kardynał — wszyscy więc spędzili wieczór u pana? — Miałażby wasza eminencja nie wierzyć słowu mojemu? — rzekł Tréville z rumieńcem gniewu na czole. — Nie, Boże uchowaj! — odrzekł kardynał — ale o której godzinie był u pana? — O! mogę to napewno powiedzieć waszej eminencji, ponieważ, kiedy wszedł do mnie, zauważyłem, iż było wpół do dziesiątej, chociaż sądziłem, że już znacznie później. — A o której od pana wyszedł? — O wpół do jedenastej, w godzinę po wypadku. — Ależ koniec końców — odrzekł kardynał, który ani na chwilę nie wątpił o prawości Trévilla, a czuł wymykające mu się zwycięstwo — Athos aresztowany został w domu przy ulicy Grabarzy. — Czyż nie wolno przyjacielowi odwiedzić przyjaciela?... muszkieterowi z mojego oddziału bratać się z kadetem z oddziału pana Desessarts? — Zapewne, ale dom, w którym on się brata z przyjacielem swoim, jest bardzo podejrzany. — Tak, dom ten podejrzany jest Trévillu — odezwał się król — może sam nie wiedziałeś o tem? — W istocie, Najjaśniejszy Panie, nie wiedziałem. W każdym razie dom może być podejrzany wszędzie, prócz części zamieszkanej przez pana d‘Artagnana; bo, jeżeli mi wolno zaręczyć, Najjaśniejszy Panie, i wierzyć słowom jego, nie znajdzie się przywiązańszy poddany Waszej Królewskiej Mości i większy wielbiciel pana kardynała. — Czy to nie ten d‘Artagnan, który ranił kiedyś Jussaca, w nieszczęsnem spotkaniu przy klasztorze Karmelitów Bosych? — zapytał król, spoglądając na kardynała, który zaczerwienił się ze złości. — A nazajutrz potem, ranił Bernajoux. Tak, Najjaśniejszy Panie, tak, ten sam; dobrą pamięć ma Wasza Królewska Mość. — A zatem, co postanowimy? — zagadnął król. — Więcej to Waszej Królewskiej Mości dotyczy, aniżeli mnie — odpowiedział kardynał. — Ja uznałbym czyn za karygodny. — A ja go nie uznaję — rzekł Tréville. — Lecz Jego Królewska Mość ma sędziów; ich rzeczą jest sądzić, niech sądzą. — Tak, tak — podchwycił król — odeślijmy sprawę do sądu: rzeczą sędziów jest sądzić, niech więc sądzą. — Ale — ciągnął dalej Tréville — smutne to, iż w nieszczęsnych naszych czasach życie bez skazy, cnota niezaprzeczona nie uwalnia człowieka od potwarzy i prześladowania. Wojsko też niezbyt zadowolone będzie, mogę ręczyć, będąc narażone na obejście się srogie z powodu spraw policyjnych. Słowa te były niebaczne; lecz pan de Tréville rzucił je ze świadomością skutku. Pragnął wybuchu, gdyż mina, zapalając się płomieniem, rozświeca. — Sprawy policyjne! — wykrzyknął król, podejmując słowa Trévilla — sprawy policyjne! Co tobie, mój panie, do tego? Patrz swych muszkieterów i nie zawracaj mi głowy. Słysząc cię, możnaby myśleć, że gdy nieszczęściem zaaresztują muszkietera, już cała Francja przepadnie. Patrzcie, co tu hałasu o jednego muszkietera! Rozkażę aresztować dziesięciu, do licha starego! stu, cały oddział! i nie pozwolę słowa się nawet odezwać. — Z chwilą, gdy są podejrzani przez Waszą Królewską Mość, muszkieterowie stają się winnymi; jak widzisz zatem, Najjaśniejszy Panie, gotów jestem oddać ci szpadę moją, gdyż nie wątpię, iż pan kardynał, obwiniwszy żołnierzy moich, skończy na oskarżeniu i mnie samego; pójdę lepiej do więzienia z panem Athosem, który już się tam znajduje, i z panem d‘Artagnan, którego zaaresztują napewno. — Skończysz ty raz, gaskońska głowo? — rzekł król. — Najjaśniejszy Panie — odezwał się Tréville, bynajmniej głosu nie zniżając — rozkaż, by mi oddano muszkietera mojego, albo niechaj go sądzą. — Osądzą go — rzekł kardynał. — Tem lepiej! gdyż w takim razie, żądać będę pozwolenia od Jego Królewskiej Mości, abym mógł bronić jego sprawy. Król obawiał się wybuchu. — Jeżeli jego eminencja — rzekł — nie ma względów osobistych. Kardynał, widząc zwrot do siebie, wystąpił pierwszy: — Przepraszam — rzekł — lecz odkąd Wasza Królewska Mość widzi we mnie sędziego niesprawiedliwego, usuwam się. — Słuchaj — powiedział król — czy przysięgasz mi na pamięć ojca mojego, iż pan Athos u ciebie się znajdował podczas wypadku i że udziału w nim nie miał? — Na pamięć pełnego chwały ojca twojego i na ciebie, Najjaśniejszy Panie, który jesteś tym, którego kocham i czczę nad wszystko na świecie, przysięgam! — Racz się zastanowić. Najjaśniejszy Panie — odezwał się kardynał. — Jeżeli w ten sposób uwolnimy więźnia, trudno będzie dojść prawdy. — Pan Athos zawsze będzie gotowy odpowiadać, kiedy się spodoba urzędnikom cywilnym wezwać go na badanie. On nie ucieknie, panie kardynale; bądź spokojny, ja za niego ręczę. — Rzeczywiście, on nie ucieknie — powtórzył król — znajdą go zawsze, jak mówi pan de Tréville. Zresztą — dodał, zniżając głos i błagalnie patrząc na eminencję — dajmy im bezpieczeństwo, to będzie politycznie. Polityka Ludwika XIII wywołała uśmiech na usta Richelieu‘go. — Rozkazuj, Najjaśniejszy Panie — rzekł — masz prawo ułaskawiania. — Prawo ułaskawiania stosuje się tylko do winowajców — odezwał się Tréville, chcąc mieć ostatnie słowo — muszkieter mój jest niewinny, nie dasz więc Najjaśniejszy Panie ułaskawienia, ale sprawiedliwość wymierzysz. — On jest w Forcie Biskupim? — zapytał król. — Tak, Najjaśniejszy Panie, w celi więziennej, pod zamknięciem, jak najstraszniejszy zbrodniarz. — Tam do djabła! — mruknął król — co tu począć? — Podpisać rozkaz uwolnienia i na tem koniec — odparł kardynał — ja również, jak Wasza Królewska Mość, sądzę, iż poświadczenie pana de Tréville jest aż nadto wystarczające. Tréville nisko się skłonił z radością, która nie była jednak wolna od obawy; przekładałby najtwardszy upór kardynała nad to nagłe ustępstwo. Podpisał król rozkaz uwalniający i Tréville zabrał go natychmiast. Gdy miał wychodzić, kardynał uśmiechnął mu się przyjaźnie, mówiąc do króla: — Porozumienie i harmonja przykładna panuje między wodzami a żołnierzami w muszkieterach twoich, Najjaśniejszy Panie; jest to bardzo korzystne dla służby i zaszczytne dla wszystkich. — Wypłata mi on figla — rzekł do siebie w duchu Tréville — z takim człowiekiem nigdy nie można mieć ostatniego słowa. Śpieszmy jednak, bo król może zmienić zdanie natychmiast. Pan de Tréville odbył triumfalne wejście do Fortu Biskupiego, skąd wyswobodził muszkietera, którego nie opuściła bynajmniej pełna spokoju obojętność. Następnie, pierwszy raz po tem widząc d‘Artagnan, rzekł mu: — Dobrze ci się udaje; już ci zapłacono za cięcie szpadą Jussaca. Pozostaje ci jeszcze Bernajoux, nie trzeba jednak szczęściu zbytecznie ufać. Pan de Tréville miał zupełną słuszność, iż nie dowierzał kardynałowi, zaledwie bowiem drzwi się za nim zamknęły, eminencja przemówił do króla w te słowa: — Teraz, gdyśmy we dwóch pozostali, porozmawiamy poważnie, jeżeli łaska Waszej Królewskiej Mości. Najjaśniejszy Panie, książę de Buckingham od pięciu dni w Paryżu przebywał i dopiero dziś rano go opuścił.